Jikan no Doragon sureiyā
by Megonee101
Summary: what if Naruto found a way to seal the chakra of the world including of the people in it, that was the only way to gain true peace in this cursed world of ours so Naruto did seal the chakra and killed Madara stopping the 4th great shinobi war but there was a catch, the jutsu "killed the user" that was well a wrong result as it turns out the user gains immortality but after...
1. Chapter 1

**Well I am still alive if anyone is thinking that I am dead then I am happy to disspoint you guys, well I am stopping my last story cuz I is not going anywhere so I am starting a new Naruto xover Fairy Tail story, and this time I will finish this one cause I have already made a base line story and it will go on untill I finish and Please remember that I am making it into my own story line and most of the character will be OC.. Arigato Gujaimasu!**

"talking"...

**"Demon/Dragon"**

'Thinking'

**"JUTSU/SPELL"**

Chapter ZERO PROLONGED: A END OF A WAR AND THE BEGANNING OF A NEW ADVENTURE

The great 4th ninja war wasn't like any other wars that was fought before. The war was literally a man vs the world. A legendary man known as Uchiha Madara. Even with all the shinobi nation united, Madara didn't felt threatened. Thousand of men and women died during the war. The war lasted almost 5 years, and today 500 A.R.S. (Not real year cuz we don't know the year of Naruvarse so deal with it and A.R.S. is after rokudo senin) October 10 the war was going to end. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto a man with blond hair which were uneven and wild in every sence, his alter was made of black skin-tight t-shirt and over a red over coat with lose black cargo pants and steel toed boots. And Konoha forehead protector on his forehead, his coat had khanji for Sage on it with a o-katana in his hand. "Today is the last day of this war, that I will see to it" with that said Naruto vanished in golden flash. Infront of him was the lagendary beast the juibi the ten tailed rabbit? I know what you are thinking how can a cute rabbit can be so dangerous? Right. Well she was a godess before she was cursed by other gods and godess who were jealous for her power or her beauty. Well enough about her so as our hero neared her, her eyes snaped open and as asked in a booming voice** " Why are you here, descendant of my son? "**. Naruto said in a soft and respectful voice " Kaguya-san I need your help, I beg you. I know the world can never achieve true peace and there will always be war and conflicts but not as big as this that threandens the whole world to point of destrution. If you help me now I promise you a true freedom. I will transfer you to another world with just enough power to protect yourself and a life without any conflicts of any kind." now the great juibi known as Kaguya was interested in the part where there will be no one coming after her power whither it be for the good or for the bad cause, man how she hated those arrogant ningen thinking they could take her power. At last Kaguya asked **"How do you plan on doing what you are saying that you will do? How do you know that my most desire is to be able to live a normal life, Naruto?" **now this was something new to Naruto not ningen, insect, or trash she called him with his true name. " You have the some of Kurama's memories and personality with in you and all she ever wanted was to be free and have noraml life and be with the one that she loves. Not just Kurama, everyone in this world or another wants this. We love those who are close to us and since they fall in a mission or from other person, we turn to hate that person and look for revenge, this process goes on and on until there is nothing left. Love is the only thing in this cursed world that is positive. I lost too many loved ones in this war and I want to stop this war and take away and seal the chakra so everyone will never be able to hurt each other. I plan one using a kinjutsu that I have found that will seal the chakra of everyone and only enough will be with them to keep them alive." was the heart felt reply of one Naruto. **" So you plan on dying by sealing all the chakra in side of you and then how do you plan on sending me to another world? " **was cold reply of Kaguya. With a hallow smile Naruto said " I plan on sending you by sealing some of your power, Natural chakra and everyones chakra in me and then when the sealing of the chakra is done I will have enough chakra to do a kinjutsu of my clan, the Timelines. It is said that only a person with a chakra capacity of Jyubii can do this kinjutsu and after it is done the caster dies from chakra depletion but with you being the juibi and from taking the chakra from this world I should live enough to kill Madara." now Kaguya was speechless, after some intence silence a angelic chuckle could be heard after that Kaguya said **" Fine you can take my help and when your done I creat a shrine for you before I go..."** Kaguya didn't say the truth about the kinjutsu that the protal can remain open until the person that it was created for goes through the portal or that the Timelines kinjutsu can only transport a person through a couple of thousand years in the future and not some other world. And lastly her chakra capacity was able to reach the whole universe which means that she was limitless source and when Naruto would take some of her power it would be like taking a spoon of water from a sea. But knowing that when he uses the kinjutsu that will kill him and undoing the mistake that her son did that was giving the world the chakra made her trust Naruto more then she thought. Naruto nodded and did the needed hand seals to seal some of her chakra inside himself. After sealing the needed chakra Naruto did the hand seals for Timelines when the portal was created Kaguya shifted into her human form which was beautiful and perfect, her long white hear and steely gray eyes looking at Naruto. After it was done Naruto fell in to his knees and with a heavy breath he said "well I did what I promised so I'm going to the battle ground, well it was nice meeting you, without fighting you that is hehe. Guess this is good bye." As he said this he disappeared in a golden flash. When he was gone Kaguya said " Baka this isn't good bye just see you later... I can't believe that Kurama fell for such an idiot like him.." 'And I can't believe that I fell for him too...'

XXXxxXXX

Battle Ground With Madara

Madara stood there not understanding what was happening one second ago he had the power of a god and now he was weak as a genin and the rennagan that he had turned into his sharingan not even a mangekyu, the sharingan had only three comma like marks around a single dot. Madara was so shocked at what just happened that didn't notice that in a golden flash Naruto had appeared behind him and with a quick stab form his o-katana through Madara's heart. And Madara was no more, man who was the reason for so much pain and suffering was no more. And now soon Naruto would join his friends who have died in this war. With that in mind Naruto collapsed face first on the gorund. The people that he knows who survived the war were Gaara his brother and sister, most of his friends, and the most of the Kages but Onoki that Earth's shadow died at the battle ground and KIller Bii died protecting Naruto and A the Lighting shadow. Just as his face touched the ground Hyuga Hinata came into view, when she saw Naruto's unmoving body assuming the worst she sat down beside him while fighting back the tears that was threatening to fall from her eyes. With a broken words she said " Naruto-kun did you have to carry all the burden of this world by yourself? This is just not fair for you or me, I wanted to change my clan I couldn't do that now that your gone, I.. I w-wanted t-to.." by this point her tears flowed freely " I-I w-wanted t-to be t-together w-with you, Naruto-kun I-I can't live w-without y-you, so I'll follow you like I did all those years ago. I'll follow you in death too " a bitter smile formed on her beautiful lips " and here I thought I've changed now, I'm still following you like I did all those years ago, I still can't reach you... But NOW I will stand by you till the end of time..." She was about to stab herself with Naruto's Time God's Kunai but was stopped by someone that was thought the most heartless person in the world THE JYUBI the ten tails but she had only seven tails right now, Hinata was now feeling mixed emotions right now and those were anger, scared, happy and finnaly acceptance. Anger because she thought that some human stopped her from joining her Naruto-kun, scared cause well I don't really have to tell you this do I? Well If you insist... well beacuse in front of her was the world's strongest being and who is their right mind won't piss themself in this situation HMM? Well here is why she was happy, she was finnaly joining her beloved Naruto-kun on the other side. And finnaly acceptance, she accepted that she was going to die here. But those all changed when Kaguya said " Wait... Naruto-san is still alive and well... well not technically well cause he is in a deep slumber. A slumber that will last till a housand year..." Now Hinata had a face of with a conflicted emotions confusion and sad. With gathering enough courage she asked " What do you me Jyubi-sama? How can a person sleep for that long? " Then Kaguya replied with a frown " It's Kaguya and what I am saying is that he used a forbiden jutsu to open a portal that took all his chakra, but the jutsu was no ordinary kinjutsu it was time based kinjutsu that had a misinterpreted result, in the scrolls it said that when the user uses this kinjutsu it takes all the chakra from the user, and the user dies from chakra exhaustion but in reality it takes almost all of the Natural chakra and from the humans too, well most of'em it seems as you still have chakra, and the user dosen't die he or she is made an immortal who is coursed for eternal solitude, but lucky for him doesn't know that and we.. I mean you will be waiting for him when he wakes up and be together for along as you like..." ' And me too but you don't have to know that now...' With that they took Naruto's body to an isolated mountain on the edge of Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. What they didn't know was that there was a person who was watching this, and she was not happy. No scratch that she was pissed that the idiot had gotten himself killed but after hearing what the demon said she had a little smile on her beautiful face but when she saw that they were taking away his body she had no choice but to follow them in their way to what would be called " THE GREAT SHRINE OF THE ONE ". So whe they finally reached their destination Kaguya had made some solid clones and started making the shrine. It took her about two years to complete the shrine and the portal was closing before it was the shrine was completed so to keep the portal open she used her chakra but it was blue when I was created but after her chakra was added it turned indigo. She was up set that in everything would be destroyed with her power. Her love had made a protal blue like the beautiful sea or the sky but now with her power it was destroyed and turned indigo. But it was Hinata that made her smile again after saying " Well indigo is not that bad you know, my hair is indigo and once Naruto-kun said that it is beautiful. It was right after I confessed him my feelings. " that statement made the beautiful smile appear in the face of Kaguya. In these past two years the mysterious woman to have a bit of jealousy towards Hinata and Kaguya. It was due to how close they seem to Naruto. And now she was the one to left behind them when it was her that made the frist connection to him. But all she had to do was wait till when Naruto himself wakes up and tell him who she was. When the shrine was completed they worte the tales of his adventures and victories and finnaly "Death" of one know as the Savior of the Worlds, in many languages they knew such as western lands, eastern lands and others and to protect the shrine a dragon was created by Kaguya. Who later on became the king of the Dragons. But the end part was the most interestaing where it stated that HE WHO SAVED THE WORLD SHALL RISE AGAIN AND WILL SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN FROM DISTRUCTION. When eveything was ready the two women entered the portal that would transfer them to a brand new land. But what they didn't know was the someone else had taken the ride through the portal as well and the person was non other then...

XXXxxx A THOUSAND YEAR LATER xxxXXX

Everything was black to one known as the Savior of the World. Who if you don't know then shame on your memory. Well back to the story, as Naruto opend his eyes all he could see was darkness but that is not what heaven should be like was it? But the thought of this being heaven stopped when he smelled dirty clothes and what was that piss maybe but yeah that's what it smelled like. So he tried to get up but only to hit his head on something then he realized that it was the the lid of his 'bed' well it was more like coffin then a bed but it was comfortable so meh.. So not hell as well "hum maybe I'm still in the living world and some asshole berried me alive thinking that I was dead..." man that sucked. So when he punched the lid of the coffin he didn't expect his fist to right through the lid. So he was not berried alive, thinking that it was not to late and maybe his precious people were still there, so jumped off the coffin with a shout "WHAT THE HELL GUYS WHY did you...?" but he couldn't finish the sentence because there was no one before him so he did the only thing that he could do and that was shout even louder, " OKAY GUY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THERE..." But no reply was heard so he looked around a bit what caught his attention was the writing on the was tell the story of a savior of the world. So he got of the bed/coffin with his trusty slicing device that was his o-katana. He love the story when he finished he was a lil bit creeped out by the end cause the story stated that the dead will rise again and the only thing that creeped the hell out of Naruto was ghosts and spirits of the dead which is both the same thing but hey that are many spirits. But he was bit excited and inspired that he was berried with the lagendary of savior and spoke out " I will become like you old man, I'll become the savior that will save this world" what he didn't know was that it was himself that inspried him and it was himself he called old so with that he looked for the exit form the shrine or tomb as now what he called. When he did find the exit there was a problem though and that was THE TOMB WAS AT THE PEAK OF A MOUNTAIN. " Man this is gonna be a long way down, tetbayo.." so he tried access to his chakra and it was beyond what it was a few days ago ( TO HIM, HE SLEPT FOR A EON SO WELL YEAH) he smiled and looked for his the Hiraishin Varuzon (Version) 2 the TIME GOD'S KUNAI. It was more like a sai then a kunai it still had three pointed blades but was more thin and bit more sharp tips but it was work of art when he pointed the tip he fired a small orb like substance, when that hit the ground Naruto have a tingly feeling and flash, more percisely a golden flash and then Naruto disappeared.

XXXxxx DONW AT THE FOOT OF THE MOUNTAIN xxxXXX

With a flash Naruto appeared before a very surprised Dragon, the Dragon of the time Dilaiga. But was hit with something, it was not an attack or some rock but something wet. Now Dilaiga was very rational dragon but when a female see some one peeping on them when they ,hmm, do their business in a bathroom or in the bush in this case, they tend to be a lot hostile. With a 'eep' the mighty Dragon of Time fired full blast of her roar. But she was quite surprised to see him just get up with a groan of pain. When he fully got up to his feet he shouted " WHAT HELL SNAKE-WITH-WINGS THING?! WHY'D YOU JUST SPIT ON ME THEN ATTACK WITH THAT RAY OF LIGHT?! Wait do you smell that? It smells like piss. . ." O.O " YOU JUST PISSED ON ME DIDN'T YOU?! WHY I ADA!" Before he could do anything else Dilaiga asked very weak voice "** how did you stand up form that attack like nothing happened? And how did you suddenly appeared like that? AND I AM NOT SNAKE-WITH-WINGS-THING I AM A DRAGON OF TIME!** " Naruto had a blank look on his face for three whole secound . . . " AHH A DRAGON! SOMEONE HELP HE IS GOING TO EAT ME! HELP!" he shouted while covering his face. he had heard many stories when he was on the road with Jiraiya and one of them were about the mythical creature the Dragons. The story stated that Dragons were the most powerful creature to ever walk the land or fly in the sky. They were the only things that could go head to head with kyubi and defeat or survive the kyubi. It was now Dilaiga's turn to have a blank face and sweat drop forming on then side of her head until she heard the ' he is going to eat me ' part, that part just pissed her up and shouted "** I AM FEMALE YOU BAKA, AND NO I WON'T EAT YOU! I AM A VEGAN DAMN IT!** " Naruto looked at Dilaiga through the gap in his fingers and said sheepishly " Really? oh haha sorry about that then ahaha " Dilaiga asked again " **Tell me how did you survive my roar? most of ningen die when it hit's them and that is one of my most powerful attack! And what is your name?** " Naruto just tilted his head to the side and said " well it was a powerful futon jutsu no doubt and it did knock me back ten feet but it lacks sharpness. And I AM THE LEGENDARY UZUMAKI-NAMEKAZE NARUTO-SAMA GAHAHAHA " when she heard the name Dilaiga's eyes widen a bit untill it full poped out her skull in anime style. This was the legendary savour of the world?! ' **Some idiot that knows nothing about the world, this is what we of the Jikan no Ryu have been waiting for?** ' was the thought of Dilaiga. Then she remembered that her FULL BLAST of her roar had done NOTHING but PUSHED him back, just a little bit. With a shaky voice she asked " **ano Naruto-san how old are you and where are you from?** " Naruto smiled thinking about his home and said " I am from the Konoha Gakure no Sato and I am 21 years old why do you ask? " Hearing Konoha Dilaiga couldn't stop from smiling because when they were first created the made a contract with The Jyubi, Kaguya. The contract stated that when the Savour would rise again he was to marry one of the female of the Jikan no Ryu tribe. They had many members in the tribe and now all that remain of one of the most powerful tribe was her Dilaiga the last Jikan no Ryu. As she shifted to her human form Naruto blasted through the tree tops. Why you ask? Well because she was nude.

END OF CHAP

**Hey guys New Naruto xover Fairy Tail Fanfiction and I will do my best to update it and please RnR and yea the poll on the harem will be out soon please vote.**

**The women who are on the harem are (who is already dicided) are :**

**Kaguya**

**Hinata**

**Dilaiga**

**and the mystrious woman. THANK YOU FOR READING ** BOWS ** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys thank you for the awesome feedbacks and yea I will try to make it better but I love to have fun too it's not a work so I don't give it my absolute on the grammar or the spellings I just do it out of fun I just like to write and express my emotions through it and it is not exam so I just go and write what I usually say in that situation and be honest it is the way you speak too. You don't correct every mistakes that you do while your speaking and please if you are reading my story just think that the characters are talking not that I am writing.**

**Okay now that the touchy feeling about grammer is over I like to know if I should stop the story cause you guys don't like the way I write or should I continue and yea last time I forgot to say this so the FLAMES and INSTULTS will be ignored.**

"talking"...

**"Demon/Dragon"**

'Thinking'

**"JUTSU/SPELL"**

CHAPTER ONE: I'M STILL STANDING TEME!

After the wonderful vesion of her nude body Naruto finally noticed her every beautiful features. She was so beautiful, her hight was 5'7". Her perfect pink lips, her beautiful silver and gold eyes and her beautiful long navy blue hair . After returning to land of the living Naruto asked the frist thing that came to mind " hey Dinaiga where can I find ramen around here " well it was fortunate or unfortunate on one personal view that Dilaiga now had clothes on and yay no more blood loss. Now Dilaiga was have trouble to handle this, Naruto just woke up from a thousand years of slumber and all he asks is where can he find some ramen. " Well we could go to the town near by and ask. If you are wondering why I don't know is because I was A FUCKING DRAGON for last couple of century " was the reply of an one angry Dilaiga? ' Why the fuck is she being so hyper about it, anyway to my dearest Ramen-chan' was the tought of one idiotic immortal, which he didn't know of course. As he went down the road Dilaiga was following right behind him. Having enough of it he asked " why are you following me Dilmila? Don't you have something else to do then follow me around? " that was not a thing to ask as she told him just some moments ago that they were to marry soon and now he is asking what the hell is he following him around? AND HE GOT HER NAME WRONG! AGAIN! " Well for starters my NAME is DI-LIA-GA and no I have nothing else to do we are to be married soon. " god it was like you are talking to a kid with him. Naruto stopped right there and turned white as a peper sheet why you ask becouse that meant the end of his freedom that is what ero-senin said when they were on the road. Slowly turning around he asked " mm when are we ge-getting ma-ma-married Dilgaya? " okay there are two thing he should have done right: one was to not ask when they were getting married in such a manner that it would sound like that was the worst idea and two, he should have said her name right. " I can't belive that I waited this long for you and you too just be an asshole and say thing like that. I wish there it was another female that choosen and not me. AND I NAME IS DILAIGA NOW THAT!" was the reply of a sad and angry Dilaiga. She was about to cry, she was trying her hardest not to let the tears fall from her beautiful silver and gold eyes. It was about to fall when suddenly she felt warm and shoft finger wiped it off her beautiful face and said " hey now, please don't cry. I am sorry I was teasing so much. I am teasing you because I feel a connection with you, I don't know how or why but with you, I get the feeling that I known you for a long time and I know that we meet few hours ago, I am really sorry " with that Naruto hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Dilaiga was speechless, she could not say anything other then to reach out and hug him, not knowing what to do Naruto warp his arm around her. It's was her first that anyone had ever hugged her and inside her heart there was this warm feeling that made her feel special and wanted. " Now what should we do, I mean that we have to get married right? Can you tell me why? Please it's not that I don't think your beautiful, I do think that your the most beautiful in this world! " said one smiling Naruto. Dilaiga thought for a bit then said " We could go on a date I mean that is what most couple do right? " now Dilaiga was a strong and proud woman but asking out on a date will always make any woman blush. Naruto was well just being Naruto and said smiling brightly " Sure why not so let's see what should we do? I have gone on some dates with a girl I used to like so I got experience so let's go to the town! " with that Naruto and Diliaga went on their very first date!

XXX SOME NUMBER OF YEARS LATER XXX

It was a bright and sunny day in the town called Sunflower which used to be called Konoha a thousand year back and which will be called Magnolia after a couple of hundred years , the weather was so good that it seemed that nothing could go wrong. But that was all about to change in to a bloody day that later on people would call the war of dragons. It seems that somehow some of the dragons felt that they were the only ones that should be living in this wonderful world. But half of the population of dragons didn't like to think that they were the only one to be worthy of a life. Humans, animals all were worthy of being alive that was what the half of the population thought. Soon once peaceful town was attacked by a swarm of dragons: fire, water, air, steel and a lot of other elemental dragon were the ones responcible for the destruction of Sunflower town. Sevral hundred miles further was a grand house, home of the Nukelhead Immortal Uzumaki Naruto sitting on his chair, HIS no one else was permitted to sit on his chair but him. He was having the day of his life, more ramen he could ever have, a beautiful wife all he was missing was some children he could spoil. What HE was an orphan so all he ever wanted in life was to have a family and give his children what he could not have but he would have kept them in humble though. You don't need another Sasuke as far as he was concerned. Though he was his best friend he was still a major dick. Dilaiga was, well happy with Naruto. He was still childish but in a good and cute way, but if he had to get serious then god help the person who pissed him off 'mostly men though' cause a hero like him would never rise his hand on a woman. It was not that he thought that women is weaker then men no far from it, because he had first hand experience how strong ' don't forget scary ' women can truly be. No, it was because a woman maybe strong and tough but she will still be delicate, like a coconut hard on the outside and soft on the inside. Anyway it has been a hundred years since Naruto woke up, and about 80 years of their marriage. The year was X401, ten years had passed since the start of WOD (war of dragons) a lot has happened since Naruto woke up, first of all he leard the tomd or shrine where he woke up was made in his honor. Secound was what shocked him the most, was that the jutsu he used made him an Immortal being. As he could not and will not die his energy slowly changed in it's form, his chakra changed in eterno.(THE SPELLING IS WRONG, I KNOW!) As everything changes with time, Naruto mastered the magic Called Dragon Slayer in about twenty years. Nothing could make him pissed today, untill BOOM he looked outside the window and sees the Sunflower town was destroyed in smoky ruins and the dragons were heading towards his home. So he with outside his house and stood infront of his home soon he was joined by Dilaiga in beautiful scarlet kimono made from the scales of a fellow dragon. A fire Dragon to be presice that could withstand the hottest flames and protection form the coldest blizzard. Anyhow they confronted the dragons as they landed slowly, and one of them said **" Well what do we have here two lowly humans trying to fight us? heh, I would just love to step on you hahaha "** Naruto being Naruto said " What was that earlier? Why did you destroy that town? THAT TOWN WAS HOME TO GOOD PEOPLE! WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE DEATH?! ". The dragons just started laughing and said **" What did they do to deserve death you ask hahahaha, that is simple to answer. THEY WERE HUMANS INSIGNIFICANT HUMANS LIKE YOU! Don't worry you will join them soon, YOU TWO LOVE WORMS WILL DIE HERE HAHAHA! "** Dilaiga not want to hurt her own kind transformed into her dragon form and said **" Every living being has right to live why do you hate humans so much, fire dragon? Is it so hard to understand that we are all equal to ants to trees, yes we kill animals because they are what we eat, we dragons do not eat humans so what is it that you kill humans? "**. The dragons were stuned not because of what Dilaiga said but because of that she is. Was it possible for a human to transform into a dragon? Was this some kind of illusion? No this was not an illusion this girl just transformed into a Dragon! And so the fire dragon said **" OH you are a dragon huh, but what element are you, your not fire, water, sky or earth! The light and shadow dragons would never be with some one let alone a human or are you a dragon too gaki? "** hah that was new to Naruto, to be called a brat. ' If he knew my age he would filp and drown on his own sweat ' -_- was what Naruto was thinking and said " No I am not a dragon, but a close to one. Now I'll ask you again why did you kill those people? " the fire dragon being arrogant and said **" Because we are dragons! Only we are allowed to live in this world! "** Naruto was have a hard time trying to calm down. Naruto's eyes was shadowed by his hair and then looked stright into the eyes of the fire dragon who dared to say some thing like that infront of him. In a flash he was right infront of the fire dragon and Punched him right in the kisser. As the punch connected few of the dragon's teeth flew out of his mouth, the rest of the dragons soon attacked him. As the fight went on Dilaiga trying to make others who didn't attack understand that every living thing had the right to live. She knew Naruto could handle himself and didn't bother to look as he fought the swarm of dragons. As Naruto knocked out most of the dragon the fire Dragon attacked the back of Naruto who was trying not to kill the dragons he knock out. As most of the dragon who didn't fought Naruto understood a lil bit about equality for life, Dilaiga turned to look at Naruto but was shocked what she saw. The fire Dragon's claw was going right through the mid section of Naruto with a screeching voice she yelled **" NARUUTOOO! "**. That woke the other dragons up as the fire Dragon asked with a broken voice **" Wh-Why? Why did you spare my comrades? When you could have easly killed them. "** Naruto with blood dripping for his lips, had a smile it seem finally the dragon was ready to understand and said " As my wife 'MATE'(yelled Dilaiga) said earlier everyone has the right to live. You guys just seem to think that only dragons had that right, not because you wanted to but because you guys were taught to think that way. Oh by the way Gaki I am over a thousand years old and I am a senin so you should listen to you elders gaki, hihihi " **" WHAT YOUR THAT OLD, YOUR LIKE A SUPER JIJI! Any the names is Igneel and will you teach us your way of life. Why life is everyone and every living thing right? Please jiji show us the light towards a better future! "** said the fire dragon now named Igneel. Igneel was a proud dragon who never bowed to anyone but for the first time in his life he got to his knees and bowed to Naruto, as Naruto had a wide smile on his face even though his stomach had a large hole that was closing slowly nodded and then fell face first to the ground. For that moment all the Dragons that were following Igneel stunned but soon they shouted **" HE DIED! "** at that moment Dilaiga just remembered something that so forgot for about half a century that was Naruto was fucking IMMORTAL! **" OIE JIJI YOU CAN'T JUST DIE AFTER TELLING US YOU WILL TEACH US THE WAY OF LIFE THAT YOU LEAD! COME ON WAKE U- "** Igneel was interrupted when a fist met his jaw, Naruto had his hand raised and he said in a very sleepy voice " uruse baka hebi... I need my beauty sleep... " for a moment no body moved or said anything. If you focused really hard you could hear the water droplets, then Dilaiga burst out laughing and slowly everyone started to laugh and there was left one stunned Igneel. Dilaiga then started to explain that Naruto was the lagendary Savior of the World that even the dragons respected. And feared more then anything, who wouldn't be afraid of the lagend said to be wake up after "dying". It had been a couple weeks since the fateful day that Igneel and his followers met the wise yet idiotic sage and an immortal. And they learned a lot about the world before magic, in this few weeks they had made a few rules that they will follow to their death beds. First and the most important was kill was is need to survive not more then that, secound was never harm a hatchling or a child of any species, third was try helping the ones that need the help or if you don't want to then don't gloat before them, forth was revenge will bring you nothing but emptiness in you heart, fifth was a promise is ment to be capt even if you have to die in the process or just don't make promises that you can't fulfil and finally sixth fighting to protect something important will make you stronger but if you fight for yourself then you shall never grow.

XXXxxx YEAR X 682 TENROU ISLAND xxxXXX

It had been two and half plus centuries since Naruto was last seen in Earthland with his wife. They were currently in an island Tenrou, where they have been looking after their child, her name was Uzumaki Lucky she had the wild and curvy long hair in the shade of blue and some highlights of blond. She was born on year X 664 October 16th, she was a bright child and when they first came to Tenrou island Dilaiga was with child and was going to labour there they met Mavis Vermillion who was a fairy fanatic. She was only 15 then but now she was 31 years old and she was gone to a town called Magnolia to creat a guild called Fairy Tail. It had been two weeks since she went to Magnolia town, they haven't heard of a guild made there so maybe it will take some more years before the guild was made. With out her Lucky was feeling lonely so Naruto and Dilaiga decided to go around that world and explore and make some new friends. But what they didn't was that soon they would lose the thing that all parents cherish the most. As they soon got ready to leave the island. As they flew through the sky they were confornted non other then the Apocalypse Dragon Acnologia, the dragon of darkness. Naruto thinking quick jumped and used his magic since his chakra transfromed completely in eterno the name of his magic was Chakra Make. As Naruto neared the dark dragon something glowed in his pam and he cried out his spell " CHAKRA MAKE: ODAMA RASENGAAAN! " the blue orb soon expanded and covered the dark dragon, who cried out in pain. **' Who is this ningen that could hurt me this much?! No matter I will kill them all! '** was the dark thought of Acnologia, as he prepared to fire his roar Naruto shouted " DILAIGA YOU TAKE LUCKY AND RUN I WILL KEEP HIM BUSY TILL YOU AND LUCKY ARE SAFE! " what Naruto didn't know was Acnologia was actually a female, and didn't liked to be referred as a male. What happened next socked Naruto and some what Dilaiga Acnologia transformed and turned in to a beautiful female human and said " I am a FEMALE you idiot and this is where you will die, Dragon Salyer of Time. " Acnologia and Naruto landed to the ground and soon Naruto did something that made Acnologia very very pissed Naruto said " I don't fight women so please let us pass and please don't try to fight me..". Now to any women who didn't know Naruto personally would have thought the thing that would make any women pissed as Acnologia the thought going through Acnologia's mind was ' HE IS A SEXIST! I AM SO KILLING THIS BASTARD! ' with Acnologia's mind focused on Naruto now, Naruto made a small gesture to Dilaiga who understood perfectly the gesture ment, " I got her attention, you and Lucky go to a safe place and I will join you shortly! " with that Dilaiga flew up and away from the battle which was going to be one sided shortly.

... TO BE CONTINUE ...

**SORRY GUYS I FOR POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO MUCH LATE, I TRIED TO WRITE IT AND FINISH IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT MY UNVERSITY STARTED AND I WAS BUSY WITH HOMEWORKS AND TESTS. ANY WAY I WILL TRY TO KEEP POSTING STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R'N'R AND YEA THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH FREE TIME SO THE LONGEST I CAN WRITE WITH A MONTH WILL BE ABOUT 9 OR 10K SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND. OKAY AND ABOUT ADDING LUSY TO THE HAREM MAYBE BUT NOT SURE CAUSE I LIKE HER PARE WITH LOKE BUT THAT DOES NOT HAVE ANY PLOT SO I MAY CHANGE THAT. BUT THERE WON'T BE MORE THE 8 THAT IS THE LIMIT AND YEA THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS THIS IS M RATED STORY BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE AND DEATH THAT WILL SOON FOLLOW. AND THAT YOU FOR READING WITHOUT YOU GUYS I WOULD HAVE NO INSPIRATION SO THAT YOU!**


End file.
